Last Years Wishes Are this years Appologies
by xAnoMollyx
Summary: Request fic! It's bad enough that she was guilted into chaperoning the High school ski trip, but now Beca is trapped on a ski lift with the one teacher she can't stand-Jesse Swanson. Between her fear of heights and her aversion to the ridiculously optimistic Calculus teacher, how will the acerbic music teacher get out of this situation with out losing her sanity?


**So. I got my very first request. Srsly, you have no idea how mind boggling and absolutely flattering it is to have some one ask ME to write a little story for them. For realz. Cheryl, my lovely, here is part 1 of your request-don't worry, part 2 is in the works-I hope you like it!**

They had been stuck, suspended thirty feet in the air for two fucking hours and if she had to listen to him say "Just relax, Mitchell, they'll get it fixed soon." she was going to scream.

"Just relax, Mit-"

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhh, shut up shutupshutupshutupshutup SHUT UP, you fucking happy-go-lucky **moron**!" Beca yelled at the top of her nearly frozen lungs.

"Jesus, Mitchell," Jesse Swanson, the bane of Beca Mitchell's existence and chief source of annoyance, muttered next to her. "Over react much?"

"Oh, can it, asshole. Any one in their right mind would be freaking out in this situation. It's your fucking fault I'm in this mess! I was fine with walking up!"

"Oh sure, you were gonna just walk up the mountain, Rebeca. I'm sure you would have made it just in time for us to return to the hotel; meanwhile all the students would be under supervised. That's great chaperoning." Beca turned to glare at Jesse where he sat beside her, his dark brown eyes rolling. She bit her tongue, hating the fact that he was right.

And technically, it was her own fault for being in this situation. If she had only found a good enough excuse, the principal wouldn't have been able to guilt her into 'Volunteering' to chaperone forty six high school kids on their winter ski trip. Certainly, if she had known that Jesse was one of the three other chaperones, Beca would have thought harder for an excuse not to go. It wasn't so much that she hated him; it was more that his ridiculously optimistic outlook bugged the crap out of her.

He was a calculus teacher for Christsake. By all rights, he should be a cantankerous old woman who'd given up on finding happiness in life, save for torturing students with math-in Beca's opinion-instead of a gorgeous thirty something with a killer smile and warm eyes who was friends with fucking everybody and made his lessons fun and engaging. Needless to say, Jesse didn't mesh well with a quiet, brooding music teacher who wasn't in the business to make friends but to teach her students that music was the vocalization of the soul. In Beca's opinion...Ugh...

"I just...don't deal with heights...very well," Beca grouched, tightening her grip on the cable to her left, holding her side of the lift to the worthless mechanical track above them. "And don't call me Rebeca." She glared at her knees. A cold burst of wind blew her brown hair into her face, obstructing her knees from receiving the full blast of her glare.

"Then why did you agree to chaperone a ski trip? You know you need a mountain to ski?"

"Principal Phillips guilted me into it."

"Same here," he chuckled. Beca looked up at him in surprise, her dark blues eyes wide. "Seriously. I do math and numbers. I don't do sports. Hell, half the time I barely feel like a functioning adult."

"Half the time you act like a barely functioning adult," Beca muttered, tucking some of her dark brown hair behind her ears.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What kind of example do you set by wearing a work blazer over a Blues Brother t shirt?" Beca snipped.

"Okay, first, it's The Blues BrotherS-as in multiple, and second, how can you get on to me when the only colors you wear are black and darker black. And sometimes those stupid purple sneakers. Honestly, Mitchell, Emo is so 2010."

"Black is considered a professional color!"

"A black skirt is professional. A black blazer is professional. Black skinny jean and a black t shirt with a black hat and that ridiculously scary black ear spike just makes people think that you're depressed and you write evil things in your journal and chant naked in the moonlight on the Sabat with the rest of your coven." Beca stared at him for a long moment before throwing her head back. Her laughter rang through the crisp air, echoing off the snow driven mountain. Beca laughed until she hurt, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"You...have a really nice laugh," Jesse told her when she began to quiet down. She looked over at him and he shrugged. "I've never heard you laugh at work. It's...you have a really nice laugh."

"You just said that," Beca teased.

"Hey, I'm a numbers guy, not a words guy," he shrugged.

"You know, I've been watching you all day," Beca told him, shifting her legs slightly. He stared at her, his eyes wide.

"You...you have?" She nodded.

"I have to admit, you have some serious skills." Beca chuckled. He stared at her in shock.

"At skiing?"

"God, no! You're , like, the worst skier I've ever seen. Honestly, I don't even know why you came. I was talking about how you've managed to not get seriously injured after that many falls."

"Ha. Ha." he said evenly, rolling his eyes, despite the half smile pulling at his lips. Suddenly he glanced back at her. "Wait, did you just make a joke? I didn't think you knew how!" She huffed in mild annoyance.

"I'll have you know, my friends all say I'm very funny."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they mean 'funny' as in Odd."

Beca opened her mouth to retort when the ski lift gave a jarring shudder. She screamed in fear, grabbing onto Jesse's blue parka and hiding her face in the downy folds. The lift shuddered again.

"Jesus fucking Christ, get me fucking off this thing," Beca whined. She felt his arm wriggle out from between their bodies and wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey, c'mon… Argue with me some more," he spoke gently by her ear and Beca shivered as his breath feathered through her hair.

"Just get me off of this fucking death trap," Beca groaned into his parka.

"Well, I would but I'm not allowed to use my phenomenal cosmic powers for personal gain. So, I'm afraid we must wait for the lift to be fixed like regular mortals," Jesse chucked and Beca felt his voice reverberating through his body.

"God, you're such a weirdo," she snorted. "And, besides, it wouldn't be for personal gain. There are, like, thirty people stuck on this thing." She felt Jesse sigh dramatically.

"Fine," he drawled in an exaggerated baritone. "I shall use my powers just this once to rescue you, fair maiden." Beca pulled back slightly to look up at him, her eyebrow cocked as she stared at him. Jesse scrunched his eyes closed and made a face like he was concentrating very hard.

"What are you doing?"

"Using my powers to get this thing moving," he replied, slitting one eye open to glance at her. Beca opened her mouth to make a derisive remark when the lift shook violently once more before humming to life and moving, continuing its halted trek up the mountain. "Holy shit, I can't believe it!" Jesse crowed. "Ha! The timing is just too perfect! Maybe I really do have phenomenal cosmic powers. Mitchell, you should thank me, I just saved your lif-"

She cut his jubilation short when Beca turned his face and planted her lips against his in a kiss. She lingered a little longer than required for a platonic smooch, before leaning back and turning to face the front.

"Wow...what was that-"

"Thank you," Beca murmured, cutting him off again. She examined the black gloves on her fingers. She could feel his eyes on the side of her face, staring at her in shock. She took a breath before elaborating. "Thank you for distracting me from the height thing."

"You're...you're welcome," Jesse replied softly. Beca nodded.

"Also, if you tell anyone that I kissed you, I will castrate you with one of my capos."

"Got it."

It took less than twelve minutes to reach the summit and go back down again, where the students and other chaperones were waiting for them. Beca and Jesse disembarked from the lift-Beca vowing to never again even look at another ski lift-and were immediately swept up by the chattering high schoolers who all wanted to hear of their harrowing tale of being trapped. While Jesse indulged them, exaggerating the details and peril of the situation, Beca sidled off to the sidelines.

"Oh, Rebeca, honey, are you okay? Was it just terrible, being stuck up that high?" Chloe, a bubbly English teacher, asked as she glides over to where Beca stood.

"Well, it certainly wasn't one of my favorite experiences," Beca grumbled.

"Oh, I dunno, I'd love to be stranded with that piece of man-cake," Amy, a geography teacher laughed, joining the conversation. Chloe giggled.

"I don't think I'd mind that either," she agreed.

"Ladies, remember there are young ears present. That talk isn't appropriate!" Aubrey admonished, putting an end to the conversation. She then leaned in closer to Beca, having to bend slightly to accommodate for Beca's petite stature, and whispered "However, I do want details as soon as we get back to the hotel. Once we get the kids into bed, we can go hit up the lounge, they have a decent bar."

Beca smiled slightly, watching the other three chaperons titter and chit chat. She hazarded a glance over to Jesse and watched him as he described how the lift was shaking, with much embellishment. His eyes caught hers staring and he smiled widely. Beca felt her cheeks burn.

"God, he has such a killer smile," Chloe sighed at her shoulder. "Tell me he was cool under pressure. He wasn't bawling like some baby, was he?"

"He was cool as a cucumber," Beca assured her. "Now, can we shove these brats onto the bus and go back to the hotel? There is a shower with unlimited hot water in my hotel room calling my name."

**Stay tuned for part 2! (seriously, stay tuned, because the next part will have some sexy nekkid times)**


End file.
